


This Time

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [286]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Curses, Established Relationship, Furious Draco, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, kiss meme, lucky harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: An Auror raid goes wrong.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [286]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestarryknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarryknight/gifts).



> For the lovely thestarryknight who wanted: _Staring at the other's lips, trying not to kiss them before giving in._

The raid had gone south faster that a Niffler diving into a vault. 

The Dark Witch that Harry’s team had tracked to a lonely Scottish cave had left her lair rigged with all sorts of nasty surprises. A blood-boiling curse, a bone-liquefying hex. They’d been fortunate escaping with their lives. 

“You stupid git!” Draco raged, eyes burning into Harry’s when he returned to London. “You could have died! You could have left me _forever!_ ”

Anger blazed for a moment before Draco gave in. He closed the space between them, kissing Harry with hard, furious lips. 

This time they’d been lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
